Talk:Jigoku Games: A Battle of Elementals/@comment-27279319-20170415011259
Hey y'all, Liza here as one of the judges to review this match. Despite being asked to give what I call a "full" review with a play by play, this rp is very long and will be an abridged to preserve my own sanity. Firstly, I'm going to talk about the overall theme of this RP and I've got to say that I'm really disappointed. One of the major things Shelby and I are trying to enforce this year is realism and logic within a magic universe. I know that canon isn't the best example of this, but really, this RP is completely a trainwreck in terms of powerscaling and utter bullshittery, particularly from Zero and Reikokuna, however, that doesn't mean the other party is flawless as well. Something to take in consideration for all of you as you move on as authors it to stray from reflecting what you see on the television/laptop watching anime and instead formulate your own scale of power and match it to other's in rps- otherwise fights can get quite out of hand... this RP being the big, flaming banner labeled "Example A". Like I said, really this rp is a wreck and I'm not going to go into much detail on the actual moves in the rp but going to deliver a little rant about HOW TO PROPERLY RESPOND TO SOMEONE'S ATTACK. From both parties- once again , particularly from Zero and Reikokuna, the way you all responded to attacks that were sent at you either dismissed them, belittled them, or dealt with them in such a way that felt easy most of the time. The most frustrating parts of this fight were the poor logic and defense from Zero. Honestly, he was so grossly portrayed and overpowered, using illogical moves (don't think I missed that 180 tunnel), shrugging off damage that could knock him unconscious or kill him like it was nothing... ALL WHILE LAUGHING. Seriously this guy needs to be locked up in an insane asylum. Then to the rest of you! You all used so many powerhouse spells and moves to such a standard that you were all going completely overkill and almost waisting magic power. I'm surprised that none of your characters never reached bottom- regardless of how powerful they're supposed to be. Stuff like an F-5 tornado of ice, repeated uses of the Master Magic Shield and Dispelling as well as a variety of high tier spells from PlasmaMan and Mr HAHAHA would have gotten you all wiped by the end. This RP will go down down in history as perhaps the most overpowered and exhausting rp I've ever read, but the victor is clear. This goes to Aether and Yukiko. Why? Because despite them being overpowered and using a variety of insane barrages of spells, at least they applied logic and their defense was more solid in terms of logic and actually taking the fucking damage. GOD. If there's one way to trigger me it's inaccurate portrayal of injury. If any of you have any questions, would like to call me out for my shit judging or provide some stunning information that could change my mind, feel free to message me on any of my platforms, talk page, comment here or discord. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Note1: If you haven't noticed, my review style is pretty sarcastic sometimes, so if I make any vulgar or joking comments.... it's a joke fam, not that deep. Note2: particularly to Tojima and BDS, you all did a great job of incorporating the feedback I gave on the last fight of y'alls I judged, hats off.